


look after you.

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopting a dog, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: He gets treats every time he stands still and even more when he doesn’t.Prompt: Dan and Phil adopt a dog





	look after you.

It started off as just an idea. They were just going in to take a peek. The night before they had compiled a list of all the reasons why they couldn’t get a dog. Not because they didn’t want one, but maybe because they weren’t ready. The moment that they step into the dog’s shelter and hearing all the barks from the inside Dan had clutched onto Phil’s arm and gripped hard but Phil couldn’t complain because he, too, was radiating with excitement at the sound. 

“Hi, can I help you?” The lady at the front desk had asked, looking at the two who were clearly losing their minds and they hadn’t even stepped in to see the dogs. They let themselves have a minute before explaining that they just wanted to look around, though there was a twinkle in her eye, letting them know that she’s heard that before, but that she’d love to show them around. 

She leads them to the kennels, the dogs have their own big space and food and water and that’s all the information that they really retain as Dan and Phil split off to look at the excited pups get on their hind legs, tails wagging, and they’re all barking, demanding their attention. 

“There’s so many of you, oh my god, I’m so overwhelmed,” Dan whispers to one pup, squatting because there’s a tiny poodle that’s not as large as it’s next door neighbour. “I want to eat you, you’re so cute.” Dan sticks his finger in between, the pup licking his finger before becoming very uninterested and going back to its bed. He looks at the name, Luna, and he nods to himself. He’ll keep the pup in mind. 

“Dan, there’s puppies over here!” Phil is practically jumping up and down and Dan fast walks to Phil, looking at the Maltese’s. 

“We can’t get a puppy.” Dan says to Phil, bending down with him to let the puppies attempt to bite their fingers off but even their fingers can’t hold the puppy's attention for that long before they start getting on top of each other. 

“I know, they’re just so cute.” 

They both look at each other, they’ve already said it. Their fate has been sealed way before they walked in the door. They’re going to leave today with a puppy. Dan shakes his head at the both of them, grabbing his phone to text Wirrow and Bryony in the groupchat. 

_we’re getting a dog. whatever bet you two had i hope you’re happy._

Phil grabs Dan’s hand and takes him down to the very end, it’s quiet over here. The lady walks up behind them and starts giving a brief history of some of the dogs near the end, they’re quieter because they’re older, and have experienced a lot and are not very trusting but they’re also very sweet and kind. 

Dan looks at one dog in particular, it’s a brindle Mastiff. 

“What’s the name?” Dan asks looking up at the girl with a smile. 

“Oh, that’s Mac. He’s been here a while. He’s seven years old, very quiet. He’s my favourite, actually. They found him tied to a tree and a note saying that they were sorry but they couldn’t care for him anymore.” 

Dan looks at Phil, and sighs. He found the one. 

“Would you like to maybe take him out to the back? Maybe walk him?” 

Dan nods very fervently, squeezing Phil’s hand. 

The dog gets up when he sees that the girl is opening his kennel, she has a leash ready for him and he sits and he waits. 

“Oh my god, he’s such a good boy,” Dan whispers to Phil. 

“He’s the best boy.” Phil agrees, his hands twitching towards the leash. 

They follow her outside towards the back, there’s some stuff for the dogs to play on, a bench to sit on, and even a couple of hurdles for what Dan supposes for the dogs to jump over. The girl hands Dan the leash and he takes it but also lets the dog sniff his hand, and then, he likes him and rubs against Dan. 

“His tail is wagging, he likes you.” Phil laughs, getting the dogs attention and walking towards him and sniffing him as well. 

“We smell the same, huh? Pretty confusing I bet.” Phil says in that kind of cooey voice that most dog owners do -- he never really understood _why_ people did it in that voice until now. It just seemed right. 

“You saw him first, you can take him around first,” Phil smiles at Dan who honestly looks like he’s about to cry. 

Dan gladly does, walking slowly even though he doesn’t need to, but because he wants to enjoy this precious time with the dog. Every so often the dog will stop to smell something and look up as if to see if Dan approves. There’s a kind of look in the dog’s eyes, it must have seen a lot, Dan thinks, because it’s actions are very careful, and restrained. Dan wants to protect this dog, and give it all the treats in the world. 

“I’m sorry the world has been cruel to you,” Dan says while they walk again after taking a moment to sniff and to reflect. “I think you’d like me and Phil.” He whispers, slowly reaching down to pet the top of his head. 

“I need him.” Dan says when they make it back to Phil and the girl, who seem to be talking about how many dogs they adopt a day. 

The dog sits in between Dan and Phil, looking up at both of them. He’s a very big dog and yet he seems so small in comparison between the two. The dog rubs his head against Phil’s leg and he nods in agreement. Phil needs him too. 

*

After a lot of talking and paperwork they have a dog named Mac. 

*

The first couple of nights it’s a learning process, the dog had pooped a couple of times in the house, but since they moved and have a backyard it’s been easier. In the morning Dan takes the dog for a walk, and in the evening Dan and Phil take turns on who holds the leash and who picks the poop up when he inevitably does have an accident. Sometimes it’s a game of rock, paper, scissors while the dog looks back and forth between the two of them. 

They’re learning that loud noises seem to scare him, for such a big dog he’s a scaredy cat and yet he fits right in with them. They had gotten a bed to put by their feet but in the middle of the night he ends up jumping on the bed with them and sleeping in between, it’s almost like having a child but a lot bigger and warmer. This goes for movie nights, he can’t stand sitting on the floor, he has to have at least one part of his body touching Dan and Phil before he’s comfortable. 

Mac is like the puzzle piece that they didn’t know they needed. 

The world might have been cruel to him but he has a new life now with two proud dog parents who may use him for instagram likes but really it’s a win-win for all of them. He gets treats every time he stands still and even more when he doesn’t. 

“Don’t tell Phil, but you’re my favourite Howell-Lester,” Dan says scratching behind his ears, Mac makes it very clear that he’s ready for a belly rub. 

“I heard that!” Phil says from the kitchen. “To be fair, he’s mine too.” he comes back with a Kong toy stuffed with peanut butter for the dog to enjoy. 

To say they spoiled their dog would be an understatement. 

“We love you very much.” Dan whispers, watching as their dog licks the remaining peanut butter out of his toy, tail wagging.  


It was a very good life indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan**


End file.
